Crazy
by SWACGleekFreak
Summary: James Diamond drives him crazy, but it feels alright. Based off of a scene from Glee. Slash


**This is just something to get me back in the writing mood again. I haven't been writing for a long time now and I feel horrible for making people think I abandoned my stories. I'm sorry! **

**This is based off the Jake/Marley scene in the Glee episode 'Britney 2.0'. I loved this scene so much and wanted to write a Kames on it! Plus, it's been a while since I've done a Kames so I figured it wouldn't hurt. **

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

From his locker, Kendall Knight could see him walk down the halls. He was the only person in the whole school that could actually make people part like the Red Sea when he walked by. Girls would fan themselves as he stepped past in his motorcycle boots and boys would be nodding in approval, wishing they could be him. Kendall licked his lips as the center of attention walked past him. The smell of Cuda was strong, but Kendall loved it. It was inviting, like he was basically asking Kendall to fling himself at him.

This was one of the moments that Kendall was glad that he had some self-control. He closed his locker and began walking down the hall towards the cafeteria, meeting up with his friends Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia. He found them at their usual table by the tray return, the spot where only the most unpopular kids sat.

It wasn't that Kendall was unattractive or not athletic enough, it was just the people he hung out with that made him a loser. Kendall was on the hockey team, he was supposed to be popular. When he refused to abandon Logan and Carlos, that's when the team turned against him. Kendall didn't mind that much though. Popularity wasn't something he wanted to begin with. Having all eyes on you 24/7 would have been exhausting.

"Hey Kendall!" Logan smiled, moving over to make room for Kendall at their table. "Do you have a song prepared for Glee Club today?"

"That was a dumb question Logie," Carlos replied, turning to Kendall. "You always have a song prepared. If you don't I would be seriously worried."

Another reason why Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were not popular; Glee club.

Palm Woods High had the best Glee club in history, up until 2000 when something happened that made their popularity tumble to the ground. Now, Glee was the biggest joke in the history of Palm Woods High. If you were in Glee, or had anything to do with the people in Glee, you were done for. It suddenly became normal to find Logan buried in the trash cans or Kendall covered in colored ice.

"There's a slight problem though," Kendall said, picking a fry off of Carlos's tray. "The song I'm doing is a duet. I have this awesome mash-up planned and I need someone to sing it with."

Carlos pointed across the cafeteria to the other Glee club members. "Ask Jo! I'm sure she'll be able to do that! I think she has a crush on you anyways so it would be a perfect opportunity to get closer to you. You guys would be perfect for each other!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Kendall's gay, remember Carlos?"

Carlos's expression dropped. "Oh yeah. I keep forgetting that sometimes. Sorry Kendall." He went back to picking at his food when the hockey team came by, standing tall and broad. Kendall groaned inwardly. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Hello butt buddies," the hockey captain, Tyler Masters, said with a smirk. "Are you having a nice lunch?"

It always started out like this. Tyler pretended to be nice, next thing you knew you were in a dumpster outside of the school. That's why it wasn't all the surprising when Kendall was suddenly hoisted off of his feet and carried towards one of the large blue dumpsters. What really surprised him was what happened next.

"HEY!"

The heads of the hockey players holding Kendall spun around to see none other than the school's badass, James Diamond. He was wearing his signature leather jacket and black motorcycle boots, the ones that made all of the girls (and Kendall) swoon. "What do you guys think you're doing with Knight?"

"What does it look like Diamond?" Tyler said, walking towards the boy. "We are giving him his daily reminder of who rules the school and who doesn't. Toss him in boys!" Before the boys could toss him in, James shoved one of them to the ground, making Kendall fall to the pavement. He scrambled up and began slowly walking away from the scene. James turned back to Tyler and his eyes darkened.

"You do not mess with again, alright? You know how I can make or break reputations, right Tyler? I don't think you want me to do that to you." He stepped forward with a grunt, making sure his statement was clear. Tyler swallowed and nodded before turning back to the school.

James loved that he could intimidate people that easily. Just a simple warning had people bigger than him running away in fear of becoming a pulp. Ever since seventh grade, when James moved to Shakopee, Minnesota, he had been the school's bad boy. The one that people relied on to beat up their enemies. It's been that way since.

James turned back around to see Kendall nowhere in sight. He began walking towards the football field, where he left his guitar and bag, when he heard someone stepping on the bleachers. He moved from under them and looked up at the seats and saw Kendall, taking a seat on one of the bleachers. He was holding a sheet out in front of him, lyrics maybe?

"Thanks." Kendall suddenly said, smiling at James. James returned the gesture and began walking up the bleachers towards Kendall.

"No problem," he replied, before pointing to the paper in Kendall's hands. "Lyrics?"

Kendall nodded. "We are doing songs in Glee, duets actually. I have been trying to rehearse all day but it's kind of hard without a partner helping me with it. There's an odd number in Glee right now and it's really frustrating."

James sat down by Kendall and looked at the lyrics. "You Drive Me Crazy?"

Kendall nodded, blushing slightly. "Yeah. I'm mashing it up with Crazy by Aerosmith. It's something different and I wanted to try it." There was a silence between the two of them before James cleared his throat.

"I can sing it with you." He offered, holding up his guitar. "I know the tune to Aerosmith. Is that alright with you?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Why on Earth would you want to sing a song with me. I'm no one special James. Just some kid you saved from getting tossed into the garbage. This is probably the longest conversation we have had with each other and I've known you since seventh grade."

James shrugged. "Just trying to be nice Kendall. If you don't want to I understand…" he began to walk off the bleachers but Kendall stood up.

"Wait!" he said, James turning around to face him. "I'm fine if you sing it with me."

James thought about what he said before. He never really sang in front of someone before. Don't get him wrong, he loved singing. It's just that he was afraid. Afraid that because of his love for singing that he wouldn't be the school's cool guy anymore. He wouldn't be able to give off the presence of 'I'm better than you.' The thing he feared worst of all though, is that he wasn't good enough.

Kendall stared at him with those pleading green puppy dog eyes and James couldn't help but feel a little weak. Kendall was one of the people he could trust. He was sweet, loving, and would never judge a person. Just being near him made James feel more welcome. "Okay then." He began strumming the beginning of the song, and Kendall began to sing.

"_Baby, I'm so into you, you got that somethin', what can I do," _Kendall sang, James almost missing a beat. His voice was something he had never heard before. It was a rocker style, but held so much emotion at the same time. "_Baby, you spin me around. The Earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground."_

"_That kinda lovin', turns a man into a slave," _James sang, looking at the lyrics to make sure he got it right. "_that kinda lovin' sends a man, right to his grave." _ He looked up from the paper and stared right into Kendall's pale green eyes as they both sang the chorus.

"_You know I'm crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby. Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby."_

James stopped the song, Kendall looking at him funny. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," James replied, clearing his throat. "Just thinking about something." _Thinking about how in the world I went through three years of high school without seeing how freaking beautiful you really are. _"Let's just continue." He began to play his guitar again, singing the next part.

"_Tell me, you're so into me. That I'm the only, one you will see."_

"_Tell me, I'm not in the blue, that I'm not wastin', my feelings on you."_

James thought about that for a bit. Kendall seemed to have so much more emotion in that certain lyrics than he did the others. Maybe, if James wasn't just being hopeful, Kendall actually felt the same?

"_Every time I look at you, my heart is jumpin', what can I do?"_

"_You drive me crazy, crazy, (I just can't sleep), crazy, (I'm in too deep)You know I'm crazy…."_

James smiled and sang the last bit louder. "_But it feels alright! Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night."_

"_You know I'm crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby. Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby."_

James stopped strumming and smiled when Kendall began to laugh nervously. "Everything alright?" he asked, holding his guitar steady.

Kendall nodded. "Everything's perfect. I was just, um, thinking about stuff." He gathered his lyric sheets up and stuffed them in his bag. "So, are you alright with singing that song in Glee with me today? You don't have to but you did one hell of a job singing it with me just a second ago and I wouldn't mind…"

James put his guitar down and put his hands on each side of Kendall's face. Before his mind could un-cloud itself from the haze that was the song, James pressed his lips to Kendall's. His lips were soft, like silk. He was about to pull away ashamed until Kendall started to kiss him back. There was a small poke at the entrance of James's lips and he smiled, allowing Kendall's velvet tongue to come into his mouth. There was a small fight for dominance that James happened to win before they both pulled away breathlessly.

"I'd rather sing that song with you than go to English if that's what you're asking," James replied, still holding Kendall's face in his hands. Kendall smiled and pressed his lips against James's for a chaste kiss before grabbing his bag and heading off of the bleachers.

"You drive me crazy James Diamond," Kendall said with a smile.

James returned it before running down the bleachers to join Kendall on the trip to Glee Club. "But it feels alright, doesn't it?"

Kendall took James's hand into his, knowing the glares and sneers they will get were going to be hell. "Yeah, it kind of does."

**Don't know about this but oh well. I wanted to post something to apologize for my absence! **

**Review please! As usual, no hate, even if this isn't really well done. **


End file.
